Una noche
by aoibird6
Summary: Los días en el purgatorio están llenos de sangre, dolor y muerte pero esa noche, sería muy diferente para los tres. Ambientado en la séptima temporada. Lemon. CasxDeanxBenny.


**Título** : Una noche.

 **Pareja:** CasxDeanxBenny.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 1

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Los días en el purgatorio están llenos de sangre, dolor y muerte pero esa noche, sería muy diferente para los tres. Ambientado en la séptima temporada. Lemon. CasxDeanxBenny.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean le cortó la cabeza al último de los vampiros que quedaba y se volteó hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes correspondieron su gesto fijamente. No sabría decir con precisión cuanto tiempo llevaban deambulando en el purgatorio en busca de esa salida que parecía cada vez más lejana pero no estaba dentro de sus planes rendirse, sin importar cuanto costara, iban a salir de ahí.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar para descansar- dijo el moreno acercándose a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Cas, solo nos retrasaría.

-No sabemos cuánto falta para esa supuesta salida, ni siquiera sabemos si realmente existe.

-¿Otra vez con tu escepticismo, Cas?- intervino el vampiro serio.

-Nos has tenido dando vueltas por todo el purgatorio.

-No comiencen de nuevo- pidió el rubio suspirando- Ya tenemos suficientes problemas corriendo de estas cosas o los leviatanes, así que guarden sus peleas para otro momento.

-Entonces busquemos un lugar para descansar.

-Cas.

-Llevamos días en movimiento y tú debes descansar- afirmó sereno- El vampiro y yo tenemos una resistencia mayor a la tuya.

-¿Estás insinuando que solo los retraso?

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, Dean- respondió el ángel sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Alitas de pollo tiene razón, amigo- habló el vampiro- Tienes que saber cuándo detenerte.

-Benny.

-Un día más no hará la diferente.

-Solo será una noche- agregó el moreno.

-Bien, ustedes ganan, busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche.

Estuvieron caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que encontraron una cueva. El ángel se encargó de encender una improvisada fogata haciendo uso de su gracia y se sentaron alrededor a descansar. El cazador tomó el improvisado envase donde guardaban un poco de agua para no detenerse en cada riachuelo que encontraban.

-No puedo creer esto- dijo dando un largo trago- Jamás pensé que el agua sabría mejor que una buena cerveza- suspiró- Mataría por una.

-No te hacia bien tomar tanto, Dean- habló el moreno- Solo dañabas tu cuerpo con ese feo vicio.

-No comiences en plan puritano de nuevo, Cas, te recuerdo que no ponías objeciones en beber conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo, un buen trago me vendría genial.

-¿Una sangría fresca?- el vampiro se rio.

-No está bien herir humanos, tu especie es cuestionable.

-Basta, Cas- pidió el rubio cansado- Te recuerdo que tu especie hizo todo lo posible para iniciar el maldito apocalipsis.

-Dean.

-Ninguna de sus familias ganará un premio pero ustedes son diferentes, así que hagan las paces y nada de peleas.

El rubio se recostó en el suelo entrelazando los dedos tras su cabeza para usar los brazos como almohada, mantenía una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna cruzada sobre ella mientras continuaba hablando con el vampiro, ya que el moreno no intervino mucho y solo se limitaba a mirarlos.

-¿Sabes lo otro que extraño? Una buena chica con curvas de infarto.

-Seguro que ligabas cada noche.

-Oh sí, cuando no teníamos que cortar cuellos, las paradas en un bar eran obligatorias para nosotros.

-¿Y llevabas a alitas de pollo contigo?

-No- se rio- Cas es demasiado puritano para interesarse en esas cosas- miró al moreno divertido- Me costó bastante llevarlo por el mal camino del alcohol y cuando lo llevé al prostíbulo- volvió a reírse- Fue un completo desastre, supongo que es natural, después de todo los ángeles no tienen necesidades humanas y el sexo es una de ellas.

-Ya me imaginaba lo puritano que es.

-Aunque tampoco tanto, por lo menos le interesa la porno.

-¿Has besado a alguien, Cas?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes besar?- preguntó el vampiro arqueando una ceja.

-El hombre de la pizza me enseñó.

-¿Eh?- el rubio se incorporó quedando sentado.

-Lo aprendió en una porno y su primer beso fue con un demonio.

-Wow, así que también puedes alocarte, angelito.

-Es mejor que succionar cuellos y lastimar humanos.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso, para tu información, no soy un puritano como tú, el sexo es una de las mejores cosas que puedes hacer con otra persona.

-Toda la razón- lo apoyó el cazador- ¿Sabes lo primero que haremos cuando salgamos de aquí? Te llevaré a otro prostíbulo, Cas y está vez no lo arruinarás.

-No me interesan esos centros de perdición- replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un puritano, Cas, eso te hace aburrido- canturreó- ¿Tú sí me acompañarás, Benny?- preguntó acercándose al vampiro para darle codazos cómplices- Te llevaré a un lugar estupendo.

-Suena genial, Dean.

-Bien dicho, aprende de él, Cas.

El ángel bufó desviando la vista y el cazador se acomodó junto al fuego pero la palma de su mano rozó una puntiaguda piedra que le hizo un corte poco profundo pero que no tardó en sangrar. Iba a limpiar el líquido carmín en su camiseta cuando se percató de la forma en que lo miraba su amigo con colmillos.

-¿Estás bien, Benny?

-Sí…

-¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido una duda sobre tu especie, ¿Qué sienten cuando beben sangre? ¿Tan placentero es que asesinan humanos para obtenerla?

En un acto de simple curiosidad acercó la palma a su boca para lamer la sangre, aunque el sabor no le agradó y se percató que el parcito lo miraba por diferentes motivos. El vampiro claramente estaba interesado en ese líquido rojo mientras que esos intensos orbes azules se mantenían fijos en sus labios.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó sintiéndose algo cohibido.

-¿Sabes por qué nos vuelve loco esto?- preguntó Benny acercándose de rodillas y tomó su muñeca derecha con fuerza.

-Oye.

-A ti te fascinan las tartas ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió- Beber sangre para nosotros, es como probar el más delicioso de los postres para ustedes- acercó la palma a su boca- Y su olor es tan cautivante que no podemos resistirnos, cuando la percibimos, todos nuestros sentidos se encienden y el probarla, es como el más dulce néctar, el trago que podrías beber.

El mayor sonrió de un modo misterioso antes de lamer la sangre y el cazador se percató como resistía para no enseñar sus colmillos. Pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control pero fue jalado por la chaqueta hacia atrás, quedando su espalda pegada contra el firme abdomen del moreno.

-Cuida lo que haces vampiro, no vas a tocar a Dean.

-¿Celoso, angelito?- soltó con diversión- Yo también tengo una duda, ¿ustedes ya lo hicieron?

-¿Qué?- exclamó el menor desconcertado- Cas es mi amigo.

-Pues no te mira como tal y tú no lo haces mal.

-No digas idioteces…

-Dean y yo tenemos un vínculo profundo- el cazador quería decirle que se callara pero se mantuvo inmóvil cuando la mano del ángel fue a su hombro, el mismo donde tenía su marca- Yo lo saqué de la perdición.

-Y seguro que te gustaría hacer mucho más- dijo yendo hacia ellos- Aunque no te culpo, para ser un hombre es muy atractivo.

Los dos seres sobrenaturales se retaron con la mirada y el rubio tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, su sexto sentido le advertía que las cosas se pondrían peligrosas pero por alguna razón, se negaba a hacer algo para detenerlas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel entrecerró los ojos ante lo que percibía de ese sujeto, sabía que si hubiera dejado un segundo más a su protegido ahí, ese vampiro ya estaría sobre su cuello. Continuó retándolo con la mirada pero no contó con que el rubio iba a moverse en un intento por apartarse de él, lo que provocó que se restregara contra su cuerpo, comenzando a despertar cierta parte de anatomía.

-Suéltame de una vez, Cas.

-No hasta que ese chupasangre se calme- gruñó.

-¿Tú me hablas de calma? ¿Entonces por qué luces algo agitado, alas de pollo?

Si había algo que caracterizaba a un Winchester era su terquedad y entre tanto roce, no pudo ocultar su evidente erección que se restregaba contra el trasero del humano, quien al sentirlo se volteó con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Dean…

-Suéltame en este mismo instante, a mí no me van los hombres.

-Soy un ángel- replicó jadeando un poco.

-Un ángel que le gusta la porno- agregó el vampiro quedando frente al rubio e impidiéndole cualquier escape.

-Benny, muévete- ordenó.

-¿Por qué? Tú comenzaste esto, cazador.

Castiel observó cómo ese sujeto se acercaba hasta el cuello del rubio, lamiéndolo despacio y provocando que este diera un respingo. El ángel soltó un gemidito al sentirlo, las cosas se estaban colocando muy raras entre ellos y lo peor de todo, era que deseaba continuar con ello.

-Basta…- ordenó el humano cuando el vampiro le abrió la camisa- Benny basta…

-Tú dijiste que lo extrañabas, una buena noche de sexo.

-Pero no así…

-Estamos en un lugar de mierda, probablemente nos maten esos dientones- sonrió- Un poco de diversión nos vendría estupendo.

-Mmm…

-¿Opinas lo mismo que yo, Cas?

-Sí…- dijo afirmando su mentón en el hombro de su protegido- Quiero esto, Dean, no lo entiendo pero lo quiero.

-Cas…

Llevó sus manos al abdomen del rubio y subió despacio hasta sus pezones, apretándolos entre sus dedos hasta dejarlos duros. Era la primera vez que estaría con alguien de esa forma tan íntima y por alguna razón, se sentía correcto que fuera con la misma persona que le enseñó a pensar por sí mismo, a sentir, a vivir. Un gemido llamó su atención y se percató que Benny mordisqueaba el cuello del cazador con insistencia, como si estuviera buscando el mejor lugar para hincar sus colmillos.

-Oye, vampiro- éste lo miró antes de apartarse un poco para sonreír.

-Está noche no, Cas, vamos a divertirnos y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado, yo me ocuparé de aquí-lamió su cuello antes de tomar una mano del ángel para bajar hasta la entrepierna del humano- Y tú te ocuparás de acá.

-Benny…

-No perdamos el tiempo en charla inútil.

El ángel dejó de prestarle atención al chupasangre cuando al mover su mano sobre el pantalón obtuvo un tímido gemido como respuesta. Bajó su otra mano para bajar ese molesto cierre y lo acarició sobre la ropa interior antes de colar una mano, tomando la hombría ajena con fuerza.

-Caaasss… Mmm…

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla y observó al menor que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos cuando el vampiro comenzó a enterrar sus dientes en ese apetitoso cuello. La expresión de su protegido era cautivante, así que movió la mano cada vez más rápido, deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía. Su cuerpo le pedía que tomara mucho más de ese atractivo cuerpo, así que empujó al rubio sobre Benny, quien no tenía planes de abandonar su cuello mientras tomaba sangre con ansias. El ángel acomodó al menor para que se sostuviera con sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la camiseta ajena y se pegó tras su cuerpo, masturbándolo nuevamente mientras se restregaba contra ese firme trasero.

-Dean- le susurró al oído- Dean… Mmm… Dean…

El deseo continuó ardiendo en su cuerpo y se apresuró en despojar al cazador de sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior, quien estaba moviendo las caderas para aumentar el roce de sus manos y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Castiel lo tomó por la barbilla con su mano libre para girar un poco su cabeza hacia él y se apoderó de esos labios en un lascivo beso que se hacía cada vez más y más salvaje. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron jadeando y sintió como el cuerpo ajeno se tensaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de gruñir excitado, corriéndose en su mano.

-Dean… Mmm…

-Caaasss… Bennyyyy…

El ángel movió su mano hasta el trasero del menor y aprovechando que tenía la esencia de éste, comenzó a penetrarlo con un dedo, encontrando algo de resistencia en el cuerpo ajeno, lo cual era natural ya que el rubio jamás había tenido sexo homosexual. El vampiro se apartó del cuello lamiéndose los labios y sonrió.

-Delicioso, no había probado algo tan exquisito desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Benny… Aaaaahhhh… Caaasss… bastaaaa… Aaaaahhhh…

-¿De verdad quieres detenerte?- preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres averiguar cómo continua esto, Dean? Cas está haciendo un muy buen trabajo con sus manos y sé que te gusta, deberías mirar tu carita para saber lo mucho que lo disfrutas.

-Bastaaaaa…

-Sabes que lo quieres, tu cuerpo lo quiere y desea probar este nuevo placer.

El ángel repartió besitos por el rostro de su protegido al mismo tiempo que agregaba un segundo dedo, encontrando algo de resistencia pero cuando volvió a besarlo con el mismo salvajismo que la vez anterior, el cuerpo ajeno se relajó considerablemente y sintió como movía sus caderas con timidez.

-No me dejes fuera de la diversión, Cas y apresúrate, no aguantaré mucho con esa linda carita provocándome.

El moreno obedeció excitado, colando otro dedo en ese estrecho interior y tomándose su tiempo para dilatarlo pero dio un respingo al sentir la mano del cazador que se movía sobre su pantalón hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se apresuró en prepararlo mientras observaba como el vampiro besaba al menor y volvía a masturbarlo. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, se deshicieron de la molesta ropa del rubio para luego hacerla con la suya, quedando los tres desnudos.

-Vamos a hacer las paces y te dejaré ser el primero en hacerlo, puritano.

-¿Hacer…?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Cas, ¿Lo tomas tú o yo?

El ángel dirigió su vista hacia ese hermoso rostro y volvió a pegarse tras ese bien formado cuerpo mientras bajaba una mano para masturbarse antes de acariciar el trasero ajeno y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, tomándose su tiempo hasta que estuvo dentro por completo.

-Caaaassss… Aaaahhhh…- el menor apretó los dedos contra los hombros del vampiro- Muévete de una vez… Aaaaahhhh…

-Deeeaaannn…

-Caaasss mueveteeee… Aaaaahhhh…

El moreno gruñó al sentir ese estrecho interior y lo sostuvo por las caderas para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, escuchando los excitantes gruñidos y gemidos de su protegido que no dejaba de pedirle más hasta que el vampiro lo besó lascivamente sin dejar de masturbarlo. Jamás había experimentado algo así antes pero le gustaba demasiado como para detenerse a pensar si estaba bien o mal lo que sucedía entre ellos. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció cuando embistió un punto especial dentro de su cuerpo y comenzó a sollozar, soltando algunos de placer que solo contribuían a excitarlo más. Bajó el ritmo pero no la profundidad cuando se percató que Benny descendía lamiendo el torso ajeno hasta que llegó a la erección del rubio y sin más preámbulos, se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Diiooosss… Maaaasss… Caaaaasss… Benny… Maaasss… ¡Aaaaahhhh!

Bastaron un par de fuertes penetraciones contra su próstata para que el cazador llegara por segunda vez al orgasmo con un ronco gemido de placer. Ese estrecho interior presionó contra su virilidad y gruñó mientras lo embestía desenfrenadamente y se corría dentro. El cazador se dejó caer contra su cuerpo jadeando como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Estás bien, Dean…?- preguntó repartiendo besitos por su mejilla.

-Perfecto… Mmm…- respondió observando al vampiro antes de besarlo con lujuria.

-Ahora es mi turno de probar este lindo cuerpecito- dijo acariciando su abdomen- Y seguro que Cas disfrutará mucho de tu excitante boquita.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para besarlo lascivamente y gruñó contra su boca cuando el chupasangre lo embistió de una sola vez. El moreno miraba embelesado ese lujurioso rostro hasta que su protegido bajó por su torso desnudo, esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él antes de que sonriera con arrogancia y tragó su virilidad.

-¡Deeeaaannn! Aaaaahhhhh… Siiiiiii…

Llevó su mano para tomarlo por el cabello y aumentó el ritmo de esa boca. Todo lo que hacía el cazador se sentía maravilloso, esa lengua experta se movía sobre su hombría sin darle tregua. Observó al vampiro que embestía al cazador con fuerza, inclinándose para mordisquearle la espalda. Bastaron solo unos minutos más hasta que el chupasangre acabó con un gruñido de placer y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y se me ocurre algo divertido.

Castiel observó curioso los siguientes movimientos del chupasangre y tomó al rubio por las caderas para dejarlo sentado sobre su hombría mientras él permanecía recostado en el suelo y movió las piernas para abrir las del menor. El ángel tragó saliva con tan lujuriosa imagen, sintiendo como su erección volvía a despertar interesada.

-¿Qué esperas, Cas? Vamos a follarnos a esta preciosura.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar ante esas palabras y se apresuró en acercarse, acodándose junto al cazador para sostenerlo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con dificultad, ya que ese estrecho interior con la hombría del vampiro estaba deliciosamente apretado. Gruñó excitado cuando logró colarse por completo y miró esos orbes esmeraldas oscurecidos por el placer.

-¿Estás bien… Dean…?- preguntó jadeando.

Benny no le dio tiempo de responder cuando comenzó a moverse para embestirlo con fuerza y el mayor se le unió, sin apartar la vista de ese hermoso rostro. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien hacerlo de esa forma y los sollozos excitados del rubio era el mejor de los afrodisiacos. Sabía que era físicamente imposible que volviera a correrse cuando acababa de hacerlo, al igual que el vampiro pero le estaban regalando ese momento al cazador. El sudor perlaba ese escultural cuerpo y un hilo de saliva resbaló por la comisura del menor mientras se deshacía en gritos necesitados. Se movió con cuidado hasta capturar esos labios en un salvaje beso, lamiendo y succionando la boca ajena hasta que su protegido echó la cabeza hacia atrás llegando al orgasmo nuevamente.

-¡Aaaaahhh!

El moreno se estremeció con tal maravillosa visión frente a él y sostuvo el menor en sus brazos cuando fue capaz de soportar su propio peso. El vampiro se incorporó sonriendo, mordisqueó el cuello del cazador hasta llegar a su oído.

-Tienes que descansar, Dean, pronto amanecerá y tenemos un largo día por delante, muchos- aclaró- Pero encontraremos la salida de aquí.

-Chicos…- susurró con los ojos cerrados- Nosotros…

-Está bien, las cosas no cambiarán- afirmó Benny- No te preocupes, solo fue una noche, una noche que se olvidará aquí y ahora.

-Mmm…

-¿Verdad alitas de pollo?

-Sí, vampiro.

-Dios… los voy a preferir follando que peleando- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo del ángel- Al menos hay algo que hacen bien juntos…

-No sigas tentándonos, Dean.

Castiel sonrió al oír los suaves ronquidos de su protegido y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Aún tenían mucho por pasar para lograr salir de ese horrible lugar, leviatanes, vampiros, lobos-gorilas, criaturas raras pero todo eso no importaba en ese momento porque esa noche era para ellos. Solo una noche en que disfrutarían dejando atrás el infierno en que se encontraban. Solo una noche, que por la mañana ya sería parte del olvido en ese bosque de sangre, muerte y dolor.


End file.
